lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Line Play Wiki
LINE Play is one of the many LINE created games. It is an avatar dressing game with various minigames and chatrooms that allow users to meet and become friends with people around the worod. Welcome line is where you can meet other kids without give person code or private imporamtion ''Welcome to LINE Play wiki. This wiki is still in progress, but please feel free to contribute your knowledge. Cover3.png Cover2.png Cover1.png ''' How to Play There are a variety of things you can do on LINE Play. For the most part, most users use the app to decorate, chat, and play minigames. It's a great place to meet people around the world and chat. 'Decorate' Decorate your room and avatar with a variety of items from the shop or gacha or be gifted. Be aware that gacha item collections come and go all of the time and once it's gone, it's gone. Also, there are many events that happen on LINE Play, so occasionally, items will go on sale, so you can save gems! If you maxed out the number of items in your inventory or you got/won an item you don't want, you can always recycle the item for a percentage of gems back. Monday is recycle day, so you get more gems back than usual. 'Lounge' Chat with everyone at the lounge in a chatroom at any time. There are many different types of rooms: * HOT See the latest chatrooms that everyone is in. * Beginner Need help? Or are you looking for other beginners? This is the place to be. Also, if you need people to enter your invite code, you can come here to meet people. Do be aware that a lot of people tend to spam these chatrooms as well. * My Avatar Discuss about your avatar's outfits and where everyone got their items. Show off the outfit you coordinated. Remember that there are certain items that are girls only, boys only or animal only, so when you see something, it's possible that it's not available for your avatar. * Hobbies :Talk about your hobbies: Sports, Music, Movies, Musicals, Literature, Comics, and Games * Free Talk :: Talk about anything. You can choose more intimate chatrooms where the limit is 5 people at a time, or be in a big group with 20 people. * Age Groups :: Meet people your age on LINE Play. Sometimes it's easier to talk and discuss with people your age. The room categories are teenagers, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, and 50+. * Area :: Find people from your country or meet people from other countries. The most popular rooms are Indonesia, Malaysia, United States, China, Singapore, Saudi Arabia, and the Philippines. You can also chat 1:1 with anyone. Instead of LINE stickers, you can use action stickers where your avatar will actually animate. 'LINE Square' Instead of just chatting, users can show off their avatars and interact with multiple people. There are also specific gachas that are only available through LINE Square. Below are the following areas: . *LINE New York Times Square * LINE Treasure Island *LINE City *LINE Stadium *LINE Park *LINE Cafe LINE Park and LINE Cafe also have the Square Code feature where you can create or enter a private square. Diary You can sharing your experiences in your diary.Other than that, you can select your favorite diary design and decorate your diary. = H 'Minigames' Pyle can't play minigames ''' Rush Gold Rush ''Instructions'': 1) Click the Screen 2) ? 3) Profit! ''Rewards'': Unknown '''Fruit Monsters Instructions: Switch blocks to make combos of 3. Switch blocks to make combos of 4 or 5 for special blocks which each have their own special function. Earn stars to receive rewards. Rewards: Reward items are earned after every 10 stars gained. Tap the star on the bottom left of the game screen to see how many stars you've earned and how many more 'till the next reward. 'Catch of the Day ' A fun fishing game where you can get and upgrade rods, complete collections of fish, participate in events, earn unique items, and join a club and have fun with others. 'DropDrop' Instructions: Drop the box on top of the pile to build it up. Stack them accurately in a line to get combos and increase the speed of the boxes and your score. Rewards: There are rare items that may be obtained through Treasure Chests. You can get Treasure Chests by achieving new high scores, taking part in events, or coming in the top 3 spots in the weekly rankings. Tap the collections butt ass hole muthfucker bicth ass nigga son of a bicth ducth bag fuck this shit your a fuckedup person cobtained. For more information/help on any of the minigames, go to More > Settings > Help > choose the name of the minigame. ' 'Latest Activity'' '' Category:Browse